


Youth

by Rosashion



Series: Cyril/Lysithea week [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cyril/Lysithea week, F/M, Something I did quickly, no beta we died like glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosashion/pseuds/Rosashion
Summary: Catherine and Shamir noticing Cyril and Lystihea blossom young love.First day: Youth
Relationships: Catherine & Lysithea von Ordelia, Cyril & Shamir Nevrand, Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Cyril/Lysithea week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178045
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Cysithea Week 2021





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

> So here my little contribution for the Cyril/Lysithea, I love both of them so much, and they are in my top 3 fave 3H ships so I wanted to give them a little something!

Shamir was returning from a hunting session. Cyril was with her. He wanted to see how he improved in his bow skills. The older archer had to admit his progression was amazing. And he never seemed to give up on his goal, which was a good thing. She also realized that he had an excellent eyesight too. He spotted an ennemis from far away.

As she was thinking about the kind of training she could give him to increase this strength, she realized she didn’t hear his footsteps anymore. She turned around to see him picking something.

“Cyril, what are you doing?”

The young boy turned around, Shamir could see he had a flower in his hand.

“Ah, sorry,” he said, a little self conscious, “I am coming.”

“I didn’t know you like flowers?” she asked.

“Well, kinda, but those one are for Lysithea, she loves lilies so, I thought I could give it to her, to thank her for helping me,” the almyran explained as he resumed his walk.

Shamir raised an eyebrow at this. The dagdian wasn’t much an expert of love, but she was pretty sure in Fodlan standard picking up flowers for someone was some form of courting. But then Cyril wasn’t a fodlani, so maybe it wasn’t that deep for him. 

But the way the younger boy would look at the flower, a little smile on his lips, something she knew was rare, make her things, that he might be deeper. But well, that didn’t concern her. If her protege had somewhat of an infatuation with the young mage, that’s on him. And as long as that didn’t disturb his training, she could let him act like a young boy. 

So this is why she didn’t ask more questions and just follow him, but she couldn’t help but have a small amused smile on her face.

oooOOOooo

Catherine was helping Lystihea doing the laundry. She couldn’t help herself but to help the younger girl. As two people who have the crest of Charon, she saw in her the little sister she always wanted to have. 

“I will show him how I have princesses hands,” Catherine heard Lystihea mouth, as she was scrubbing a piece of clothes furiously.

“Hey, what are you mumbling about?” Catherine asked, intrigued by the younger girl action.

The sword wielder saw Lystihea snapped at the sound of her voice, a faint blush spreading on her face.

“Ah, hum, nothing, just talking to myself.”

“Oh, come on, you know you can tell me everything, aren’t I your big sister?” Catherine asked again, wanting to know the bottom of it, “And anyway you already tell too much, or maybe it’s not enough.”

Lysithea gave her an annoyed look, before sighing: “Fine, I just want to prove to Cyril, that I don't have princesses hands.”

“Ahah, I see, but I don’t think you need to show him how strong you are,” Catherine laughed a little, “If he had anything in his head, and I know he has, he will know to not mess up with you.”

“I mean sure, but I want to show him that I can be like him, and that I don’t have to ‘lower’ myself to spend my time with him,” the mage continued as she resumed her task.

Meanwhile the blond stopped hers. She looked over Lysithea, surprised by what she said. 

“Could it be…” she wondered.

Then she remembered the little blush earlier. A little smile appeared on her face, realizing that her new sister might have a little crush.

Her smile grew a little wider as she also resumed her task, remembering her own days of crushes. Young love was something you couldn’t forget and she was glad that Lysithea can still experience it, even after she said she didn’t have time. And that’s all the happiness Catherine wanted for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! I don't know how many days, I will do, I try to do at least two. They both deserve the world!


End file.
